


Marty's tentacle experience

by ImperialMadagascar



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gen, Orgasm, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMadagascar/pseuds/ImperialMadagascar
Summary: with the lemur 'heat rave' going on Marty begins to feel the brunt of the hormones, but after hearing something in the bushes the zebra soon begins to investigate the noise. come to find out Marty stumbles on a plant he's never seen before, but when he's lifted off the ground by some tentacles, the curious zebra will find out that the plant is after one thing in particular. I don't own the rights.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This lemon is, well the first tentacle and Marty lemon and the whole reason I wrote it was to see what the reaction would be, that and to get it out of my way while I type up the next Scrolls of Madagascar chapter. another reason i wrote was, well I don't have a reason, even I thought it was strange, nevertheless I want to know what you think. 
> 
> side note: the lemons i write are based on three categories (story based, hybrid and erotic), story based is a typical non dirty lemon that connects the story, Hybrid is part story part erotic and is quit dirty and still connects to the story, while erotic is explicitly dirty with no story, or barely any.

Marty’s tentacle experience

I don't own the rights, Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks animation.   
This is an erotic fanfiction/lemon, it is rated 18+ due to there being adult content, i typed this lemon due to no apparent reason whatsoever i just wanted to type for the hell of it, that and to see what you think of Marty getting milked by tentacles, read at you own leisure.

Marty sat on his sand couch, the zebra resting in his cabana while his friends were on business of their own, usually he would join his friends, but as of late lemur mating season kicked off which in turn made Marty smell all the hormones in the air. He sat in front of the fire hoping the heat would halt the progress of the smell of sex, it did little, the stallion sat on his haunches, remembering why he didn't go with his friends and that reason was that they were all smelling it in the air. Marty however got the brunt of it, they’ve only been on the island for three months and in that time they had fun, they even helped Santa deliver his presents, but now he was dreading the three day heat the lemur females have, he just wants it to end. Marty should’ve heeded the warning Maurice gave by not coming to what King Julien called ‘the heat rave’, oh how he should’ve heeded it, he sat on his haunches, he clenched his teeth as his eighteen inch member throbbed. Looking down Marty watched his cock throb, his urethral hole staring back at him as if it was waiting to spit out his zebra cum, underneath, his balls slowly clenched, he leaned his head back and gasped, the heat making him want to empty his nuts.

A snap caught the zebras attention, his ears swiveled trying to pinpoint the exact location of the sound, but he couldn’t detect anything, nor did he see anything, well that’s a given being that it’s dark out. Thinking it was nothing he shrugged and went back to stare at the fire to get his mind off of the blue balls he has, his ears caught the snapping sound again, this time closer and coming from within the forest. He grimaced whether or not he should go in there to check it out, it could most likely be Alex trying to scare the crap out of him, his curiosity getting the better of him he grabbed a small log and lit it as a torch. Walking on three legs, his penis now going flaccid, with his right foreleg holding the torch he ventured forth. Walking into the forest in the dead of night gave Marty the creeps, he’s seen enough horror movies to know that this was the time the monster would come out and tear him limb from limb, but fortunately he is able to see with the torch and to his surprise he saw nothing, nothing but vines, trees and bushes. Not even deep in the forest he could still see the fires of his cabana along with the beach, deciding to turn back he was not three feet from where he was until he felt something wrap around his hind legs. Looking back he saw the vines come to life only to realize they weren't vines, seeing as how they were translucent green he found out too late they were tentacles of some kind. He was curious as to how tentacles got on to dry land since they’re usually attached to squids and octopi, these ones however belonged to neither, as it turns out they belong to a giant flower. The plant fooled him into thinking it was a tree, it was then he remembered a warning from Maurice when the aye-aye spoke to his friends after the fossa's defeat.

Maurice's warning “If you’re traveling at night in the forests, be on the lookout for the milk flower, it will disguise itself as a bulbous tree, but get too close and it will nab you. You don't need to worry in the day though they’re usually dormant in the day, it’s the night you need to watch out for.”. The zebra was curious as to why it was called the ‘milk flower’, he was about to find out.

Now Marty was in for it, the flower bloomed showing off its red pedals with its orange and yellow center, the plant was as tall as a three story apartment and as wide as an unhitched semi truck. Marty watched as its fifty foot tentacles slithered their way to him and began to wrap his forelegs up making him drop the torch, only for the plant to catch it and give the zebra light to see. He felt the plant soon lift him off the ground, the flower turning him in all directions trying to get a better look at him as if it could see, he saw the red pedals soon glow and pulse red as it turned him, ‘it must see heat’ he thought. The flower soon made the stallion face it looking eye to eye, Marty twirled his hooves in hopes to get free, but to no avail, he began to feel his hind legs spread open a little wider, his flaccid cock falling to the side. Marty watched an assortment of tentacles slither and begin to hover in front of him, all of them translucent, but in different types, Marty watched one of the tentacles slither forward and began to envelop his stallion hood, several thinner ones began to squeeze his testicles. Marty moaned, then heard the plant twitch as if it could tell the zebra was liking it, now he began to feel the plant suck his cock, the tubular tentacle making a slurping sound as it started to pleasure the stallion. 

Marty breathed in pleasure, his cock being sucked by one of the tentacles was enough to make the monochromatic steed nearly go over the edge, but to his shocking surprise the flower wasn't done. Slowly it began to worm a blunted seeding tentacle to Marty’s anus, the zebra unaware through his pleasure didn't know his backdoor was about to be broken in. Marty winced, upon his anus being stretched by one of the tentacles, the blunted tentacles slowly going in and out of the zebras pucker, as it began to slowly strike the equine's prostate. Marty moaned in pure ecstasy, his cock twitching as his pre was soon slurped up by the flower, he watched his bodily liquid travel to the base of the plant feeding its roots with his lubricant and soon his seed. Shaking in anticipation the flower felt Marty’s cock head flare knowing it was getting close to the zebras orgasm, speeding up its efforts it began to pump Marty's butthole and cock faster, while at the same time gently tug on Marty’s balls.

Marty groaned moaned he was on the verge of orgasm, his balls slowly began to contract past the tentacles, but to no avail, ”oh god, oh god, fuahhg”. Clenching his teeth the zebra began to empty his balls, hearing the plant suck his cum out, made his orgasm even harder, his nuts hurting as the tentacle sucked more and more out. Marty screamed in pure pleasure when his prostate was hit causing more of his zebra sperm to be extracted, panting he watched his seed of white get sucked away to the bottom of the plant only to become sustenance for the plant's nutrients. Sighing he realized it was over when the flowers began to let his balls go, but was concerned as to why the plant didn't let him go entirely. He soon got his response when one of the smaller tentacles that was around his balls began to slither through the milking tube, realizing too late, he pleaded to the plant to let him go only to get his urethra slowly penetrated. Marty winced in pain as he felt the small tentacle go up his cock, he watched his urethra from the outside get stretched while watching the tentacle go deeper into his genitals. It went until it finally stopped at Marty’s spermatic cords, the zebra soon began to feel something enter his balls, to his shock he felt the slithering go further, realizing the tentacles were centering themselves by splitting into two. 

Feeling his testicles get penetrated Marty began to feel the pleasure mount again, except this time the smaller tentacles will be sucking his cum out from the source. He felt the internal tugging of his balls as the tentacles began to go to work, the zebras balls pulsating as the tentacles began to suck every drop of zebra seed out. Not wanting to leave Marty without an orgasm, the plant began to thrust it’s tentacles still lodged in Marty’s butthole in hopes to get the zebra off in a big way. If the zebra could see his balls he would be able to see the slithering outlines of wormlike objects in his nuts, dancing, wiggling and having fun with Marty’s foal makers, by drinking all of his colt cream. Tongue hanging out, Marty enjoyed the flowers milking session, almost begging for more, almost, but Marty wasn't at all into the whole need to constantly fuck, he’s more layed back by spending time with his friends and on occasions when he got the chance he and Gloria, for fun, help him make a deposit. He looked down watching all of his future foals get suck into the plant, ah foals, he always said to his friends he’d wanted to settle with a mare, though he didn't specify which, he wanted it to be with a zebra, but there were some occasions he caught glimpses of horse mares.

His concentration was knocked out when he felt the anal tentacle strike at his prostate, he moaned when he felt his orgasm begin to build up, but a thought occurred to him, how is going to cum if the tentacles are sucking him dry. He didn't have to wait long, the smaller tentacles receded back to the plant upon feeling Marty’s coming orgasm and in turn began to suck his equine cock again and it didn't have to take alot or long. Marty screamed, his balls throbbed and the flower's tentacles began to suck the stallion's milk dry, down to the last drop, Marty looked down, he knew his sperm will regenerate in time, but watching the flowers suck the last of his cum out for the day was arousing. Panting the tentacles receded from his genitals and his anus, lowering him to the ground the plant released the steed and went back to its silent state while it feasted on the zebras seed. Marty panted as he steadied his hooves and stood up, he began to walk back in pain and with a gait, mostly due to the plant stuffing his ass, and balls being sucked dry. Nevertheless he arrived back at the cabana, the fire in the pit still blazed, realizing he was gone for only an hour and a half. Sitting on his sand couch Marty breathed a sigh of relief, only to be interrupted by his friends walking in, surprised that they didn't notice him move at all, or relieve his throbbing erection they last saw.

“Still haven't left I take it-” Alex, Marty’s lion friend stated “-did you at least do anything about your boner!?” 

All they got was a smile from the zebra “well…” 

So what do you think, the first Marty tentacle lemon, I just wrote this for the hell of it and to me it's different to say the least. I’d love to hear what you have to think in the comments and as always good day.


	2. Authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprised.

Didn't expect to see this lemon to be good, if you want me to make a part two i can


End file.
